


Bow Chicka-Wait What

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Washington, Insecure Washington, M/M, Tucker is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Wash’s opens his bedroom door, Tucker was on him. Lips crashed into his as Tucker’s hands found their way into his hair and he was led to his bed. Tucker broke the kiss to nudge Wash backward, making him fall onto the mattress with a small bounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Chicka-Wait What

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in anyway asexual and this is based off a person I know who is, but if there's any problems with it or anything, please just drop me a comment! I don't want to misrepresent anyone! Also, if you guys like this I have an idea for a follow up story with some Felix and Jealous Wash! So kudo if you like!

As soon as Wash’s opens his bedroom door, Tucker was on him. Lips crashed into his as Tucker’s hands found their way into his hair and he was led to his bed. Tucker broke the kiss to nudge Wash backward, making him fall onto the mattress with a small bounce. 

“Tucker, I need to-” Wash’s words died as Tucker connected their mouths together again. He climbed into Wash’s lap, pressing their hips together.

“It can wait,” Tucker ordered in between kisses. 

“No it can’t!” Wash tried to argue as Tucker grabbed at his shirt, almost ripping it off as he pulled it over Wash’s head. 

“What is more important than this?” Tucker wondered, leaning down to start kissing at Wash’s neck. 

“Tucker, please. Just stop,” Wash begged. Tucker froze, climbing off Wash and giving him a concerned look. 

“Are you okay?” He asked softly, “Is is a memory?” Wash shook his head frantically. 

“No, not that. It’s just....I’m asexual....” Wash whispered. 

“You reproduce by budding?” Tucker asked, tilting his head to the side with a look of confusion. 

“No!” Wash explained, “What the fuck, Tucker!?” 

“What!? That’s what that means isn’t it!?” Tucker replied. Wash opened his mouth before letting out a deep sigh. 

“It’s complicated,” He murmured, ducking his head, “You won’t understand.” Tucker huffed. 

“My best friend is an AI dude. I think I can understand complicated. Talk to me,” he begged. Wash glanced at him for a second before looking away. 

“It means I’m not comfortable having sex with you. With anyone,” Wash explained softly. Tucker was quiet for a moment. 

“Is it a sexuality or...” He trailed off, face darkening. 

“It’s a sexuality,” Wash answered quickly, “Nothing happened to me or anything. I just don’t like sex. It’s just...not for me.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Tucker asked, moving closer to pull Wash into his arms. Wash wiggled around a bit before settling down. 

“You talk about sex all the time. I didn’t...I don’t expect you to...” Wash couldn’t finish his thought, the words getting caught in his throat. 

“You don’t think I want you now do you?” Tucker clarified. Wash nodded. 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Tucker stated, kissing the older man’s cheek, “I don’t need sex to be in a relationship. No, don’t interrupt me. It’s fun yeah. But you’re so much more important than it. I like you for you. Sex is a bonus. I’m cool with not doing it.” 

“I don’t want to make you choose!” Wash shouted, shoving out of Tucker’s arms and standing from the bed. 

“Wash, I’m not,” Tucker told him. 

“You are! You’re Mr. Sex. You drop bow chicka whatevers every single day. You love sex. It makes you happy. I can’t be the person who takes that away from you,” Wash ranted. Tucker look a deep breathe as he stood up. 

“You make me happy,” He said gently. Wash’s eyes widened. 

“Tucker-” 

“Shhh,” Tucker cut him off, moving closer to press a hand over Wash’s mouth carefully. 

“If I had to choose between never having sex again and you, I would choose you every single time, you idiot. You’re a thousands times better then sex. Fuck, you’ve made me sweat more and get more out of breath than I ever have during sex. You’re fucking crazy and stupid if you think I don’t still want you just because you don’t want to have sex with me,” Tucker continued, kissing Wash’s nose and smiling at the way the man’s eyes narrowed a bit at the gesture. 

“I’m going to uncover your mouth now and then I’m gonna kiss you, got it?” The man asked, Wash nodded his head the best he could. Tucker took his hand away, immediately pressing his lips against Wash’s softly. Wash wrapped his hands around Tucker’s neck, prompting the other to grab onto his hips. When they pulled away Wash was grinning brightly. 

“Thank you,” He whispered. 

“For what?” Tucker asked in confusion. 

“For understanding. You have no idea how many people laugh when I tell them,” He explained. 

“Please, me laugh about someone’s sexuality? What do you take me for?” Tucker replied with a smile. 

“I’m just glad you proved that you can be serious at times,” Wash said. 

“I can be a lot of things when you need me to be,” Tucker answered, wiggling his eyebrows as best as he could. Wash laughed. 

“Bow chica bow wow,” He commented, causing Tucker to laugh along with him. 

“So quick question, is kissing still okay?” Tucker wondered, looking Wash in the eye to try and make sure the older man didn’t try to lie. Not that Tucker was that good at telling or not. 

"Kissing is okay. So is cuddling. And spooning. And some little stuff like-" Wash started, his face turning pinker by the second. 

"Hey," Tucker stopped him, leaning forward to kiss Wash's forehead. 

"Baby steps. We can do some experimenting and figure out what you like and where your line is. I'm flexible," he offered. 

"I would like that. Can we go back to making out now?" Wash asked with a grin. 

"Fuck yes," Tucker replied, sealing his lips against Wash's and pulling him in close. 

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Wash muttered in between kisses. 

"Ditto, old man," Tucker replied, "Ditto."


End file.
